Resolve
by mississippimudpiecraves
Summary: Prompt: Temari acts strange around Shikamaru because she did not know how to tell him that she was pregnant. They have a discussion or argument which makes Shikamaru leave. Temari looks for him to tell him the truth. Two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**This was a prompt given to me by the lovely miss Africa. Sorry for the long wait! Lotsa things happened with me and I had writer's block too. It ended up longer than I expected. Haha. This will be a two-shot. I hope you enjoy this.**

The blonde kunoichi was perched on the park bench. Her eyes stared unseeingly in front of her. Like there was a white haze that overcame her sight. Hands gripped the underside of the bench with clenched knuckles. Shoulders inexcusably slumped. Her hitai-ite unusually drooping. Her tessen placed at an awkward angle as if it was flung carelessly.

Why did it have to come to this? Why did this have to happen to her? How could she be so stupid to allow this to happen to her? She never wanted or desired such a responsibility. Ever since she could remember, her only clear pledge was to become a strong, fearsome kunoichi who would serve Suna with all her might. It was her ultimate goal. It was her only goal.

She would have been perfectly content with such a life. To be one of the greatest warriors and to fulfil her duties for the greater good and for her brother, the Kazekage, it was the highest honor.

But then damn Nara just had to saunter into her life and sweep her off her feet and charm her pants off. A snort from her stated exactly what she thought of that image. Damn lazy ass would not have the energy or the will to even think of sweeping her off her feet physically. Not that she wanted him to. She, wind shinobi extraordinaire, had never been of a romantic, cheesy mind. As to charming her pants off, well, Shikamaru and charming are not exactly words that go together but then again, the product was already gestating in her belly. And she cannot even blame him completely.

No, the rational part of her mind did not allow her to shift the blame onto him. And she hated having to be rational about it. Made it all the more difficult to factor in all variables of the situation because it would have been a whole lot simpler to run away and become a missing nin.

The sounds of children screaming playfully managed to penetrate her ears. Why the hell did she choose to ruminate in a children's park? Was she subconsciously trying to convince herself of this future? Trying to convince herself it would be okay so that she would have the guts to tell him?

Fuck. How the hell was she going to tell him? How would he even react? Does he even want a kid? Hell, she did not even know if she wanted it. They had never talked about such matters.

He had his own life to live. His own village to serve and lead someday. What if he never saw her as part of his future? What if this baby ruined all of his plans? How could he possibly want it?

What if he decided it was all too troublesome? She already knew she was a handful herself but add a toddler into the situation? It would be all too easy to brush his hands off the matter completely, especially as she hailed from another village.

And that's another huge matter to consider. She shut her eyes tightly as if to ward off an oncoming migraine. Being prone to overanalyzing really had its downsides.

"Hey ugly! Do you mind? We always use that bench as one of our bases!"

Her eyes popped open in surprise. She saw a young boy, a heated glare emanating from him, arms crossed against his chest. Behind him were several other kids who looked a bit frightened at the sight of her, cowering behind the little boy. Narrowing her eyes, she slowly rose from her seat and drawled out, "Hey kid, didn't your parents ever teach you any manners?"

A defensive look overcame his face as he retorted, "I don't need to be polite to you, you're a stranger! And what kind of an adult hangs around a children's park if you aren't even with a kid? For all I know, you could be a kidnapper that sells kids for money!"

Growling at his impertinence, she silently counted to ten. She could not and would not lose her temper in front of this kid. This whole situation just reinforced her beliefs against wanting a kid of her own. What if she messed up her kid? What if her kid grew up to be this bratty? How was she in any way qualified to be a mother?

Just then a girl spoke to the boy, "Hey Yusuke, you don't know who she is? She's Temari of the Sand! She's strong and scary!" Then her eyes widened as if she just realized what she just said. She hid fully behind the boy this time.

The boy whirled around and took note of his terrified friends. "You guys know her?" They all nodded fearfully.

Turning back around, he announced loudly, "I don't care if you're as strong as Tsunade-sama! I'm not afraid of you!" But she could not help but notice his trembling lip. Yet his chin was still proudly held high.

She actually chuckled to herself. The nerve of this kid to go and charm her after all his insolence.

"Hmm, I see." Then slinging her tessen in a smooth motion onto her shoulder, she started walking off away from them.

"W-wait, you're leaving just like that? You aren't going to hurt us?" he blurted out, eyes wide. His friends also held the same bewildered expressions.

"You're right. I'm too old to hang out at the park," she said, shrugging.

She barely missed seeing his grateful face and the relief on the other children's faces before leaving the area.

As the park went out of sight and she traipsed by side of the forest, her eyes darted to the side at a slight movement among the shroud of leaves.

"Nara, how long have you been following me?" Temari asked in calm tone. Her insides became a twisting and turning bundle of nerves. Did he see her silently moaning about her situation at the park? She really hoped not because that was really beneath an elite shinobi. One of the reasons she selected that park was because she knew not many ninjas frequented it as none of the ninjas she knew had any children yet. And she did not want him to have any idea that anything was the matter with her. She was not ready for the questions yet.

Jumping off the branch, he landed next to her in a surprisingly graceful motion. Shoving his hands into his pockets, he answered with a hint of mirth, "Since that kid starting screaming at you. Which was pretty funny by the way. Though I would've thought that you would have at least tortured him a bit."

Her shoulders relaxed and she was free to answer him without worry. "For wanting to claim the bench for their games? Even I'm not that cruel. Plus, he's just a kid."

"No, not for that. For calling you ugly." Then he started chuckling, his eyes sparkling. The way they usually did when he was with her.

A frown formed on her face at her wayward thought but his laughter was infectious and she could not help the peals of laughter from escaping her mouth. His pleased mouth grew wider and his dark eyes grew warmer at the sight of her amusement. She cut herself off abruptly as guilt began to seep into her innards, giving her somatic symptoms of a stomach ache.

Shikamaru, who had been grinning at her, suddenly gave her a questioning look, sensing the change of mood in her. She quelled the growing guilt that clawed within.

"I'm just tired. I'll head back to my apartment," she said, her eyes blatantly avoiding his.

Panic suddenly held him in its grip. He grasped her arm desperately, knowing he had to do something before she went way, stopping her in her tracks. "Why didn't you wait for me at the gates?"

Growing irritated at being held back and at her own damn guilt, she snapped, "I didn't want to wait! You should know by now I always come earlier than the usual mandated time."

"But you always waited before..." he muttered, his dark eyes searching hers, silently pleading her to tell him what was wrong. "Is there something bothering you, Tem?" A concerned look crossed his face and he reached out to touch her cheek as if his touch would be enough to break the transparent barrier erected between them.

She stepped back, dislodging her arm from his hand. She knew his touch was dangerous. It would have easily sapped her of power, easily swayed her into spilling every truth of the situation.

His face fell, crestfallen. "Did I do something?" he whispered. His chest felt heavy at that small act of rejection. He knew deep down there was something extremely wrong and he only hoped it was something that can be fixed.

She shook her head, turning away, unable to face him. "No, really. This journey was just more tiring than it used to be. Just a night's rest should do me fine." She ignored the pang of her chest at the worry coloring his eyes.

"Okay. I'll take you there. Don't deny me my job at least." He attempted a smile, trying to coax one out of her. But all she did was nod and walk on.

0000000000

The next day, the Hokage had asked them to organize certain Suna-Konoha confidential files. Duties and responsibilities forced them to return to a normal atmosphere.

"Shikamaru, not that one! The other one! Hand me that one!"

"Okay, okay. Keep your pants on."

"Get off your lazy ass and then perhaps we'd have been done sooner!"

"I have been helping you out, woman."

"Clearly, not nearly enough. Move faster! Or do I need to drag you by the ear? Damn whiny lazy ass."

"I have not been whining."

"You might not have been vocally. But your body language screams it all over."

"Dammit, woman. Why do you have to be so nasty? What crawled up your ass? Do you have your period or something? Coz you've been like this for two days now."

She flashed furious eyes at him as she said in a low voice, "Just get out. I'll finish this on my own. You can watch clouds to your heart's content. I'm giving you my august permission."

"And I'll be crazy not to take it. Tch." And just like that he left.

She slammed her fist on the table while the other hand clutched onto her stomach, wondering how long she was going to torture herself. Weighing and provoking his possible range and limit of reactions.

A gust of wind whirled about her, raging.

If this was how he reacted now with her temperamental self, how would he react with the mood swings of a pregnant woman? Can he even stomach the thought of comforting such an overly emotional being? Would he be able to handle such a situation? If he did agree to father it, how long would he stay? He did say he loved her. But was love enough for him to stay for her and a baby?

The wind grew fiercer as if ascending to a crescendo.

And what will happen to her? Would she not have to quit the shinobi life? The only thing she had going for her? The only thing she prided herself on? The only thing she counted on that made her whole?

The revolving air abruptly descended and the atmosphere seemed stifling.

She slowly sank to the floor, arms wrapping around her abdomen. Willing the tears to stay at bay. Emotions started to overwhelm her. It felt like slowly falling into abyss. She shoved her trembling fist into her mouth. Keeping the keening from slipping out of her mouth.

She could barely recognize the pitiful creature that she was right now. It was unforgivable. Resentment started to mix in with regret and fury. This baby. It was going to ruin her life. It was going to change everything. Her whole way of life would turn upside down.

She clutched her free hand tightly, fingernails digging deep, leaving indents on her palm. Her teeth clenched mightily. For a moment, she could not help but feel an intense feeling of hatred towards this entity inside her belly. If it was not to be born, perhaps, life would go back to the way it was. If it was to be born, she could pretty much guess that she might neglect or mistreat it for the rest of its life. Was that the kind of life she and it would be looking forward to? Because at this moment, it was the only feeling she could muster for it.

Was he going to leave as easily as he just did if he knew?

0000000000

She found herself woolgathering at the same bench again. Staring into space.

A ball rolled over to her feet. She picked it up and stared at it with blank eyes.

"Hey ugly! That's mine! Give it back!" She looked up to see the same brat from the other day.

"And if I don't?"

"Then you'd be a thief!"

"But it doesn't have your name on it, kid."

"B-but it's not yours! You can't have it! Give it back!"

"Fine." She gave it back. And sat back down, her dull expression unchanging.

"Hey, what's wrong with you?" Without knowing it, the boy sat next to her. Was that actually concern on the little boy's face? Did she really look that out of it that a little kid can tell that she was not acting like herself?

"None of your business, kid." The kid frowned.

"If you don't want to tell me, fine. But you should know that girls shouldn't frown, it makes them look ugly." Then he flounced away, returning to his friends and their ball game.

She did not know how but she actually felt the sides of her lips quirk up. She fondly recalled her younger brothers, Kankuro and Gaara who, despite being themselves, also had such endearing moments despite their bloody, petrifying childhood.

The three of them have been through a lot. Lots of tragedy, blood, sweat and tears. Though they would deny the last one. But they pulled through, did they not? They even reconciled and strengthened their bonds as siblings.

They would tell her to stop acting like a ninny and face her problems. Which she would have done earlier herself if not for the extraordinary circumstance and the pregnancy hormones.

A gentle uplifting breeze caressed her skin and tousled her locks.

Her hand rubbed her stomach in a much gentler action.

Maybe, just maybe, she would learn to have the same sort of doting thoughts towards her own flesh and blood kid.

0000000000

 _He's been missing since yesterday,_ a deeply worried Ino informed her an hour ago.

 _Shikamaru, don't do this to me,_ Temari thought frantically. She had been all over all his favorite places to watch clouds and the barbecue restaurant and his house and Chouji's place. Nothing.

This was all her fault. Why could she not have just said it yesterday? Where was her so called courage?

What if he decided that he could not stand the sight of her anymore?

She shook her head harshly. No, she cannot think that way. She refused to lower her mind to such a needy type of woman, desperate for the protection of a man. She is Temari of the Sand, sister of the Kazekage, fearsome wind shinobi. The day she begged for a man's protection was the day she no longer considered herself a kunoichi.

If he decided he did not want her and the baby, then she would have to make do. She would stand tall and proud before anyone who dared to criticize the way she would raise the child singlehandedly. And she would protect the child from the poisonous disapproving remarks of narrow-minded individuals.

It's not like she had no one. The baby would have her uncles who would doubtless spoil the child. She knew they will neither abandon nor scorn her or the child. Maybe she did not have any maternal figure from whom she could get guidance but there were always medical nins from the clinics she could get information from. There were also hundreds of references for her perusal. There was no need for self-pity. It's not like her mother could help dying when she gave birth to Gaara.

She gave a visible pause. With determined eyes, she walked resolutely towards the battlefield where the last war occurred.

She found him sitting pitifully in the middle of the field with dead eyes.

"Come to lecture me some more?" he said bitterly.

"Shikamaru..."

"I've thought of every single thing that I've done for the past few days and I still haven't figured out what could have caused you to be so moody. Or was it something I did before you arrived this time around? Did I miss something last time you were here and you're punishing me for it? What dastardly deed could I have possibly done to cause this much of your fury? Because I can tell this time it holds something different. Tell me honestly. Don't beat around the bush like other women, dammit. There's something you're not telling me."

Every sentence felt like a kunai stabbing into her chest. A baleful stare from him had her flinching.

"You're right. There is something I have to tell you."

Not a response forthcoming. Same dead look on his face.

Taking a deep breath and keeping her eyes locked on his, she took his hand and pulled gently and placed it on her stomach. And waited.

He became still as a stone. His pupils widened as the truth hit him. "Are you sure?"

She nodded curtly and lowered her eyes, somehow not wanting to see his reaction, ashamed of her behaviour for the past few days.

It took him a few minutes to absorb it before he said, "You've been avoiding me because you didn't know how to tell me? Or you didn't want to tell me?" His eyes bore into her slightly bowed head.

That had her snapping her head up and with troubled eyes, she retorted, "Hell, Shika. What do you want me to say? Yes, at first I didn't want to tell you because I didn't know how you would react. I didn't know if you wanted it. I didn't want to burden you with it."

"That's not your choice to make."

She sighed. "I know. It was unfair of me. For that, I am sorry."

He stayed silent, knowing it was not every day that Temari conceded defeat or admitted she was at fault.

"It's just... Everything started crashing onto me. It seems so surreal. I mean is there really a baby growing inside of me? I can't... I can't get my head around it. It's so easy to pretend ignorance the way my body is now."

Gulping, she trudged on despite knowing his reaction to what she was going to say next but she could not help herself. It was like a dam had been broken. "I... There's also the option of aborting it," she whispered but forced herself to meet his eyes which suddenly hardened.

Even knowing it was coming, she could not stop her chest from constricting, squeezing mercilessly. "Understand that it's not your body that's going to change. It's mine. For kami's sake, I could die bearing this babe at any point. My mother died giving birth to Gaara! Furthermore, it's my life that will change drastically. No more missions? Quitting shinobi life? You do not have the right to judge me with such eyes as if I was a savage when you have not even pondered about the possible consequences."

The leaf shinobi's eyes softened a bit and murmured, "Temari, I didn't mean..."

"You have your own life as well. I can understand if you did not include a babe in your future plans..."

"Tem—"

"I will not force you to take responsibility as we are not even married..."

"Tem—"

"Plus we live in different villages. It won't work."

"Temari—"

"No, don't say anything now. It's not fair to make you decide on the spot. I'll give you a few days to decide what to do. And if you decide you don't want it, I won't bother you ever again. You have my word." Her heart pounded loudly in her ears.

Shikamaru could only look at her with an understandably frustrated expression. He longed to shake her out of her presumptions. But no, taking a careful look at her troubled brows, he had a feeling she needed to get all of that off her chest. She needed to make it clear that he did not have to own up to such a responsibility and that she was capable of taking on the world on her own. Because that was just the way she was. He both admired and resented her for it.

Granted his lazy self would have whooped out loud to be given such a chance to get out of such a gargantuan task.

However in reality...

Never had he been more irked in his life.

A/N: Is it okay so far? _


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is part two, finally! I would like to thank the following for their lovely reviews which made me really happy: Maelynae, shikamaru-is-bae, looklivewithlove, Novemezza, fanofthisfiction, D, mcmuffinsforeva, SariaKasumi, and Rose-Aki. Thank you so much to everyone who favorited and followed!**

 **Please enjoy reading.**

"Hey kid, wanna help me out with something?"

Yusuke swept his narrowed eyes up and down at the long-haired leaf shinobi who was slouching with his hands in his pockets. "Who are you?"

Scratching his head, Shikamaru said almost shyly, "Uh I'm a friend of Temari. You know that lady who usually sits at that bench?"

"Ah, the ugly woman." But Shikamaru could not help but notice the sudden look of interest that lit up the kid's face. He smiled to himself, knowing instinctively that he was doing a good thing.

He gave a light chuckle while shooting him a knowing look. "She's not ugly and you know it. Don't worry, I'm not here to scold you about that."

A pinkish hue bloomed across the child's cheeks as he huffed, "Then what do you want?"

"I need your help to cheer her up."

"What did you do to her? Wait... you must be why she's been looking heartbroken the past few days." He gave Shikamaru a stern glare while crossing his arms. The picture the child made would have amused him if not for the bald truth thrown at his face.

A stab of guilt hit his chest at the image of a forlorn Temari, agonizing about her and the baby's future. A heartbroken Temari? It sounded completely wrong. That anything can actually break through that headstrong woman's emotional barrier... it almost made him hate himself.

When he left Temari the other day, the irritation shifted to puzzlement in a matter of minutes. In his mind, he knew undoubtedly there was more to what was happening than what she was showing on the surface. He just could not understand why she could not tell him outright what the problem was. It was unlike her nature to keep things hidden and to not confront the issue immediately. Which led him to think that what she was facing was something on a whole different level of troublesome.

Hundreds of unanswered question after unanswered question flitted through his mind. Lost in his jumbled thoughts, he found himself wandering around the village, without any purposeful direction, unaware where his feet led him to. Somehow he ended up at the battlefield. Where he once stood helplessly when he lost his father and almost died himself. It felt appropriate somehow since it felt like he was slowly losing Temari and that sense of helplessness revisited him once more.

Lying on his back, lost in the afternoon sky and eventually the twinkling of the stars, he had no interest in moving from his position until somehow everything magically solved itself. Ignoring the guilt of worrying his mother and his friends, he stayed rooted to the spot. Until she found him and explained everything. And suddenly everything made sense and all the facts in his head rearranged themselves in a matter of seconds. He knew what he had to do. The first thing he did was to search out his mother and Ino.

He kneeled down before the kid and clamped his hands on his shoulders. In an earnest tone, he said, "You're right and that's why I wanna make it up to her. Will you help me?"

0000000000

She did not know why she kept returning to that bench. But she could not help herself.

Attention drawn to the kids running around and kicking around a ball in teams of two, she did not sense him creeping up to her side until a fully bloomed rose blocked her line of sight.

A confident young voice caught her attention. "Hey ugly. My mom said it's not nice to see a moping lady and not do something about it. So how about a date?"

Her incredulous teal eyes turned to see this young boy in a mini tuxedo suit with his hair so heavily slicked back it shined. She bit her lip to keep from giggling. His face exuded such seriousness that she did not dare let out a single sound of amusement.

"First of all, I don't mope, kid. Second, a date, seriously?" She quirked a brow.

The boy puffed out his chest and gave her a smirk which reminded her of a certain lazy ass, "What? Think you can't handle me?"

His arrogance charmed her as expected. Holding back a smile, she teased, "You're not exactly my type, kid. And way too young."

"Age is nothing but a number." The words made him sound older than he was which reminded her again of him. "And how will you know if I'm your type or not if you don't even try?"

The nerve of this kid. Shaking her head in amusement, she conceded. "Okay. But this better be good or I'm bringing you straight home to your mother and have a talk with her about your talking to strangers."

"Yeah, yeah. Just come on." She rolled her eyes when the kid held out his hand to her, signalling that she should take it. "Oh and take this rose, too."

Adults and kids of various ages stared at the odd couple.

Yusuke took her to a hill which looked familiar. She narrowed her eyes when she realized it was one of the hills that Shikamaru frequented for his cloud watching. She shrugged it off. It was probably a very common open area.

All thoughts halted when she saw a complete set of sophisticated dining ware on top of a pristine white table cloth laid out on top of the grassy hill. Complete with lit scented candles.

"What is this?" Temari asked, puzzled and just a bit in awe. She paused a few feet before the layout as if afraid the image would fade away if she came any closer.

"What does it look like?" The kid tugged on her hand and made her sit on the picnic layout. She placed down the rose at the edge of the table cloth, her eyes glued on the fascinating sight before her.

He took his seat across from her and then he whipped off the covers on the plates. There was an array of various types of chocolates, peeled chestnuts, dangos on sticks, assorted berries and stacked sandwiches. Her jaw dropped slightly.

"How did you know-?" Temari tried to ask but he cut her off.

"I do my research, Lady Temari." The formality caught her off guard.

"Temari is fine, kid. Who exactly did you get the information from? And how did you do all these?" There was no way this child did all this. Suspicions started seeding in her mind.

"I'm keeping that a secret until the end of this date. Can you wait that long?"

"I guess I don't have a choice."

Yusuke gave a mysterious smile which made her itch to force the answer out of him. But he distracted her by asking questions about her hobbies and interests and encouraging her to eat. And she returned the favour.

She was actually chuckling, enjoying herself. The kid was quite an animated storyteller. He was currently narrating about a naughty kid being caught setting a prank on the teacher. The boy placed thumbtacks on the teacher's seat. When the teacher fell for the trick, enraged, he chased the boy around the classroom. The entire class was doing nothing but taking in the spectacle and enjoying the scene in various degrees of amusement. At the end, Yusuke confessed that the prankster was actually himself. She burst out laughing with Yusuke beaming with pride at her reaction.

"Temari-oneesan, I have a favor to ask you. Can you wear this blindfold? I have a surprise for you."

Temari shot him a look of surprise, both at his request and at the honorific. Was that supposed to mean something? After all, she was supposed to be his "date".

Not having any reason to refuse, she agreed, "Okay. But no funny business, right?"

"Of course!" He then proceeded to go behind her and placed the blindfold in place. He tugged on the blindfold to make sure it did not come off.

Temari felt oddly calm while blindfolded. She did not know what to expect but what was the worst that would happen with a young boy after all?

She heard only footsteps shuffling about the grass.

Then she felt a pair of velvet lips pressing softly against hers. Ignoring the fact that it felt familiar and sent a pleasant wave of sensation down her spine, she started to shove against the body. "Hey kid, what the hell?"

But large hands covered hers and she stiffened. Her hands started feeling burned as they were sandwiched between his warm hands and chest.

She felt the blindfold slip down. Blinking to adjust her sight, she eventually focused her eyes on his wary face. It's been a day and a half since she saw him.

"You planned all this with Yusuke?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah. And no. Actually my mom and Ino might have had a hand in this as well," Shikamaru said sheepishly.

"I figured," she said, pointedly looking at the picnic set up.

A light chuckle sounded from him. Then all signs of gaiety dropped from his face. "I thought perhaps if I did something like this, you'll take me seriously."

"Okay, I'm listening." She tried to appear calm but her mind would not settle. This was it. She fisted her hands on his chest. She wondered why she did not pull away. For all she knew, he did not want the burden of having her and a baby cluttering his decidedly indolent life.

His hands tightened on hers as if he knew her train of thought and sought to reassure her. "Temari of the Sand, sister of the Kazekage, allow me to be a part of all this. With you and the baby."

Hardly able to trust her ears, she whispered, "Do you even know what you're saying? Having a baby means interrupted sleep and cloud watching. It means always putting the baby's needs in front of our own. It means having to deal with my wacky pregnancy hormones, my cravings, and I'm liable to send you to the hospital. It won't be a walk in the park, Shika. It doesn't fit in with the lifestyle you pictured for yourself. It won't be a lazy what-the-hell life. It will be extremely troublesome."

He exhaled deeply, rolling his eyes. Catching that, she growled, "How dare you roll your eyes in such a situation?! Damn you, Nara." Jerking her hands back to attempt a whack at his head but he captured her hands in his and pulled her body close, making her tumble onto his lap.

"There's my fiery Tem," he murmured happily as he trapped her in his enclosed arms, settling her nicely onto his lap. But she kept wriggling, trying to escape, still wrathful. He really wished she would not because it was really distracting.

"You know you're loads troublesome yourself, right? Then why do you suppose I agreed to be in a relationship with you? Did you think I was just playing around?"

She stilled. "I... I don't know what to think. But you've never given any indication as to far how you wanted to commit so..."

"Haven't you learned that making assumptions is never a good thing?"

"Show me I'm wrong then." She searched his eyes for his resolve.

Without disconnecting their gazes, he let his right hand drift down to her belly. She swallowed without conscious thought. As he splayed his fingers and pressed gently, he said, "Assume that I always plan 200 moves ahead. This baby is ours. There's nothing else to ponder."

Dark determined eyes stared into teal ones. And she thought the phrase 'drowning in someone's eyes' was utter nonsense. The hammering of her heartbeat begged to differ. But that still was not enough to make her lose all reason and give into the feelings he had been building up in her since he declared his intentions. Resisting the urge to grab him and have her way with him, she asked the question that's been burning in her mind.

"...what about our villages?" She observed his face intently but he gave no indication of being rattled by the question.

"I'll think of something. If I have to browse through hundreds of legal texts and judicial cases to find something of use to our situation, so be it." He shrugged carelessly as if it was a small matter and the end already decided.

Something warm and wonderful flooded her chest. The flames on the candles glowed brighter and hotter. The late afternoon breeze felt more soothing.

"And if I wake up in the middle of the night craving for hard-boiled eggs, what would you do?" she teased him, her spirits lifting.

He grimaced. "If that's what you really want, I'd make you dozens. But I really hope to kami not."

She let loose a light laugh. "You really don't mind not getting enough sleep?"

He smirked. "Woman, when you're here in Konoha, you don't ever let me sleep for too long. The very reason why we're in this situation now."

A flush crawled up her cheeks as she retorted, "Hey, not like you ever refused."

Suddenly, his face ventured close to hers. "You're absolutely right." Then he closed the distance between their lips. His arm slipped around her waist to pull her flush against him.

When they parted, their foreheads remained pressed, they had difficulty catching their breath. The smiles on their faces appeared almost permanent.

"Shika-nii!" A toddler tackled Shikamaru, making him topple over onto his back. Temari managed to slide off him before the kid attacked. She merely blinked at the sudden yet intriguing assault.

A pathetic moan escaped Shikamaru's throat before opening an eye to see his attacker. "Mirai, what are you doing here? Where's your mother?" he asked as he heaved them both up, holding the toddler under her armpits, setting her in front of him.

"Mama and I are taking a walk! Then I see you! So I say hi!" The adorable cherub giggled.

A grin appeared on his face. "Hi to you too, kid."

Tiny, chubby hands suddenly started to squish his cheeks together, Mirai giggling harder. Shikamaru jutted out his lips to make his face more comical. Laughter flowed freely from the toddler as she threw her arms around his neck, tiny feet kicking up in delight. Chuckles spilled from Shikamaru's lips as he held her to him lest they fall over again.

When she calmed down, Shikamaru turned her to Temari and said, "Mirai, meet Temari-oneesan. Temari, this is Mirai, Kurenai and Asuma's child."

Recognition lit Temari's eyes as she cautiously said, "Hi, Mirai." She made no move to come closer, hands folded on her lap.

To both of their surprise, the kid hobbled over to her and reached out to pull on her upper right pigtail. Temari stiffened and just stared at Mirai's tilted head, choosing not to say anything. Rather, she did not know what to do. She did not remember any child who willingly came this close to her and dared to touch her. All the children in Suna were taught by their parents to treat her with respect from a distance.

With innocence and bluntness only a child could achieve in perfect harmony, Mirai said, "You have funny hair." The child was so close that her breath fanned over Temari's face. Instead of disgust, she felt a curious but not unpleasant tightening sensation in her chest.

Shikamaru stifled his laughter while Temari said with an easy smile that surprised even herself, "Do I?"

Mirai nodded solemnly and responded, "I like it."

Grins simultaneously appeared on both adults' faces. "Thank you. I think your hair looks beautiful," Temari complimented.

The expression on Mirai's face brightened. "I know. I have Mama's hair."

"Mirai! I've been looking everywhere for you! Oh, Shikamaru! Temari-san! Thank you for looking after her," Kurenai said after running up to them, trying to catch her breath.

"No problem, Kurenai-sensei. Good thing she found me," Shikamaru said as he handed Mirai over to her mother.

"Don't ever run off like that again, Mirai! You're lucky Shikamaru-niisan and Temari-neesan are here! Say thank you and goodbye, okay? We probably disturbed their date," Kurenai said, giving a meaningful look towards the picnic and at Shikamaru who blushed. Temari threw him an amused look.

"Thank you and bye, Shika-nii, Tema-nee!" The toddler hugged Shikamaru. After which, she also turned to embrace Temari, surprising the wind shinobi, but returning it nonetheless. The girl felt tiny and frail between her arms and her powdery scent felt calming to the senses. It was somewhat strange. Usually facing aggressive opponents and preferring aggressive tactics herself, she thought that she would find herself at odds with this affectionate little girl. When Mirai pulled back and grinned at her, Temari returned the grin with ease.

Watching the scene with a knowing smile, Kurenai bent down to whisper into Shikamaru's ear, "Seems like you actually put effort into this date. She must be really special. I'm happy for you."

He smiled fondly at them as they walked off, hand in hand, Mirai chattering excitedly.

"Asuma's kid, huh?" Temari said quietly. She remembered how much Shikamaru mourned his sensei and instinctively knew that the child had a special place in his heart.

"Yeah, she's a good kid." She noted the crinkling of his eyes and the curling of his mouth.

"You looked really comfortable with her." Will he appear and feel as joyful playing with their child? Perhaps more?

"I visit them every week. Even if I didn't promise Asuma I'd look after them, I still would have. Mirai will be my student eventually."

"Lucky girl."

He glanced sideways to check for any sign of sarcasm but saw no trace of it on her face. "Is she now?" he teased with a lopsided smile she always found infuriatingly sexy. "What does that make you?"

For the second time that day, he got knocked to the ground but this time by a full-fledged female. She ended up sitting on his stomach. Leaning down right next to his ear, she said in that low voice of hers that never failed to tighten his belly's core, "Turned on." She started to nibble on his ear and he let off a shudder.

"Seeing you with Mirai surprised me," Temari whispered into his ear. In truth, it more than surprised her. Witnessing Shikamaru's silly, playful side alongside Mirai's bubbly personality filled her chest with sweet sensations that made her crave for more. It made her anticipate the future in a way she was unable to before. And Mirai herself set off a yearning in her she did not possess before this afternoon.

"Have I... passed... your test?" Shikamaru said between strangled half-moans as Temari continued to assault his ear.

"Most... definitely. But... it was never you... I was really worried about."

He blinked in astonishment then he pushed her shoulders back gently so he could look into her carefully blank eyes. "You think you'd make a terrible mother?"

She shrugged as if it was no big deal.

"You want this baby now, right?"

"...yes."

"Then I think you'd make a fantastic mother. Because you're choosing to care right now. And I've never known you to back down from anything. So I'm sure you'll excel at this." The sincerity of his smile almost hurt.

"It's not the same as a mission."

"No, it's much more important than that. Which is why I know you'll succeed." He held her hands in his. "We'll succeed. Or keep trying. That's all there is to it."

"Shika..." she murmured, touched by his absolute unwavering belief in her. She expressed her gratitude by dropping several feather kisses along his jaw before settling on a deep one upon his mouth. His hand came up to cup her nape, drawing her closer, while his other hand rested on the small of her back.

"Okay then, let's do this," she said against his mouth. "This is the last time I'm giving you an out. Either take it now or I will not allow you an out once you accept."

"Troublesome woman," he grumbled, dropping his head on the ground. "I already told you I plan 200 moves ahead. You and the baby were always part of the plan since you started occupying a good chunk of my daily thoughts."

A relieved smile graced her lips. "I guess this is the last time I underestimate a genius."

"It better be."

Lifting her head, she turned abruptly serious. "Shika... I..."

"Apology accepted."

"And um... I..."

"I love you too." Those dark eyes boring into hers sent her pulse racing once more.

"Actually I was going to say I'm going to enjoy making you cook boiled eggs on a daily basis," she remarked with a cheeky grin.

"Troublesome..."

"But that works too. Yes, let's go with that."

He rolled his eyes. She laughed with abandon as she rolled off him, the sparkle back in her teal eyes.

"If Mirai were here, she'd say those four clouds would look like your funny hair."

Her hand flew to slap his chest but he caught her wrist and jerked her close, pressing his lips to hers. She fought half-heartedly, their lips hanging millimetres apart, muttering, "A kid can get away with that but not you, lazy ass."

"Can't I?" his husky baritone was nearly her undoing. He expertly dragged his fingers down the sensitive spots on her neck and collarbone.

Resisting the urge to shiver and while she still had some inkling of reason, her fingers raked down his clothed back and settled just at the groove above his backside.

"You can certainly try," she murmured, her mouth at his throat which reflexively swallowed.

Fingers raking through her hair before grasping it gently and arching her head back so that she'd look up at him, he responded in a wicked tone, "I'm sure you'll let me."

With an imperious tilt of her brow, she said haughtily, "Pray tell why in the world would I do that?"

It was fascinating how she can still appear in command when he clearly had her in his grip. There's the Princess of Suna for you.

"Don't you think the father of your unborn child has his privileges?"

"I'm thinking he's being too presumptuous since he's barely done anything remotely productive for the fetus yet."

"You'd think being a donor would be more than enough," he muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" Her warning glare appeared to want to pierce through his forehead.

"I said, your wish is my command, ma'am."

A satisfied smirk transformed her face. "Excellent."

He was incapable of resisting that smug face. So he secured his grip on her head, dipped his head and kissed her softly once. Then twice. And a thrice. Until her teal eyes glossed over in her daze.

While he was just as affected, pounding pulse and ragged breathing, he still found it in himself to smirk. Pressing his mouth to her ear, he whispered in a honeyed tone, "Your wish, princess?"

The arrogance in his tone snapped her out of it. In battle mode, she did something that would have gotten them arrested for indecent exposure.

His face flushed in an instant. She grinned recklessly. "You know exactly what I... wish... Nara. But the odds of that happening here is nil."

Then her face softened. "But what I truly wish more than anything in the world right now is that this baby be born healthy, screaming and kicking if he has to."

His face relaxed into a gentle, honest smile. "He?"

"It's a boy. I know it." The determination in her voice made him grin silly.

Linking his fingers through hers, he noted her questioning look and said simply, "As you wish, Tem."

A brilliant smile lit up her face and she squeezed his hand in affection.

And as the sun began its descent in the sky, the two figures remained lying side by side, watching the magnificent horizon replete with vibrant hues, hoping to themselves that the current radiance of the scenery will lend its luminosity to the future they now wish to protect with all that they have and all that they are.

-owari-

A/N: Yusuke is the only character I own obviously. I hope you guys liked it. I had real writer's block with this story.


End file.
